


Language

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [36]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron needed help with a case and Doctor Spencer Reid was nothing like what he thought he would be.





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : General Series Spoilers  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

Aaron walked up to the office that he was directed to by the Dean of the college. He frowned when he saw the sign on the door. It was was a sign hanging from a nail with a string leading down to a piece of wood. The sign said do not disturb and then under that introverting in progress. Aaron gave a smile and knocked on the door. Doctor Reid was supposed to be in there, and Aaron needed to talk to him as he was the only person in the area that was an expert in a very dead language that hadn't been spoken in nearly four hundred years but yet it seemed the UnSub they were chasing knew it.

The case was local, and Aaron figured that meant it would be a good one. Then they found a language that took a long time for Garcia to track down what it was and then longer still to find someone who knew it. Aaron was glad it was a local person as that meant that he didn't have to wait for time differences. Aaron knocked on the door again and frowned in displeasure as no one came to answer it. The Dean had told him that Doctor Reid was in. Then Aaron remembered that he had been told to go right in. Aaron had surely thought that the woman was joking, but it seemed that she had not been. Aaron opened the door and looked around to spot a young man sitting in a chair in the corner with a pair of headphones over his ears as he read a book. Aaron figured it was a TA or another student that liked the professor a lot.

"Excuse me," Aaron said as he walked up to him. Aaron started to get a little angry that he was being ignored when he realized he heard no sound from the headphones. It was probably noise canceling ones, so Aaron could forgive him that and tapped his foot against the person.

To Aaron's surprise, the younger man didn't jump. He just shut the book he was reading and slowly took off the headphones. Aaron heard the strains of classical music. It wasn't loud but just loud enough to be heard by Aaron.

"Can you not read?" the young man asked.

"Sorry to disturb the introverting but I'm looking for Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Why?"

"I need his help on a case." Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out his credentials. He flashed them at the younger man to see his eyes rake over it quickly. "Agent Aaron Hotchner with the BAU."

"I guess I can forgive you disturbing me then. What kind of help do you need?"

"It's classified, and I can only discuss it with him."

"How does an FBI agent go looking for someone and not know who they are looking for." The younger man stood up, and Aaron saw the ID badge hanging off the belt that proclaimed him Spencer Reid. The image there matched the face of the man he was talking to. "As I said, Agent Hotchner, how may I help you?"

"I have an UnSub, an-"

"Unknown Subject, I've read the books by Max Ryan and David Rossi and been to a few of the lectures given by your team members, current and past. I'm fascinated by the subject of what you do, but an injury to me when I was a kid kept me from being able to join the FBI and be an agent like I wanted. I would have never been able to be allowed in the field, and so I chose to study languages instead."

Aaron pulled the file from his briefcase and tried not to think about the man in the BAU. Aaron knew nothing about him other than he was young. He hadn't read the file on him before heading to the college. He hadn't had the time to stop and do it. He had been out at a dump site and had been the closest when Garcia had tracked him down.

Spencer took the file and started to read it over he frowned before flipping to the next page. Garcia had copied the markings over correctly from the blood at the crime scene and what was on the victims.

"I need the actual images of the way that the UnSub wrote it."

"Why?"

"Because while you analyst did well at this, there are variances in things that can mean different things. Each of these could mean three different things depending on each variance."

Aaron only had the images on his tablet, so he handed that over with the correct file loaded up. Spencer took an hour going over the files, just the pictures and making notes on a notepad before he finally set it down. He had a translation of the words used, and Aaron didn't like it.

"Do you have any students of this language?"

"No. I don't teach it, and I have a lot of languages that I know, so there is no reason to broadcast that I know it. I've had no student come to me over the nearly eight years I've been teaching here."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, and if you ever need anything, please come back. For anything."

It wasn't until Aaron was getting in his SUV that he realized that Spencer had been flirting with him at the end.

One week later, Aaron knocked on the door and found that the sign was still there. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Spencer was in the chair he had been in the first time. Another book in hand. Aaron watched him this time as he read, faster than anyone that Aaron had ever seen before. The headphones were still on, but Aaron noticed the small quirk to Spencer's lips. He knew that he was being watched and he liked it. Aaron was looking forward to finding out more about this man.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
